


Сообщения

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Как можно привыкнуть к тому, что ты ведёшь себя взрослее, чем мужик на тридцать лет тебя старше?





	Сообщения

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2017.

Шон ставит в тупик с самого начала:

— Эй, чувак, называй меня просто Шон, и не надо никакого там «сэр». Если всё будет хорошо — а я задницей чую, что будет, это верный знак, можешь мне поверить, — ты будешь видеть меня чаще, чем своих родителей. Можем, кстати, сегодня после всего перехватить по бургеру, я знаю клёвое место. Или покататься на великах, ты умеешь?

Давид кивает, но его ответ, кажется, почти не имеет значения.

— Я в твоём возрасте обожал велики, а уж сколько раз с них летал — этого и не вспомнить. Вот, смотри.

Он загибает широкий рукав пиджака и тычет пальцем чуть выше запястья.

— Видишь?

На загорелой коже длинной грубой нитью тянется старый шрам.

— Я был младше тебя, кажется, когда навернулся и напоролся на какой-то штырь. Ну и кровищи тогда было… Сделаем селфи?

Давид снова кивает. Съёмки обещают быть долгими и непростыми.

* * *

— Притормози, — говорит Давид. — Я всё понимаю, фансервис, эпатаж, шутки на грани, но это было слишком.

Шон пожимает плечами.

— По-моему, круто получилось. Спорим, видос соберёт тысяч пятьсот просмотров за пару месяцев? На что поспорим?

Давид закатывает глаза и огрызается, надеясь на несколько минут тишины:

— Дэнни открыл портал в ад. У всех партнёры как партнёры, а у меня — старпёр, который дрочит на свою популярность. Ну почему тебя не взяли в «Доктора Кто»?

Двери лифта открываются, Шон смеётся и закидывает руку Давиду на плечо — за прошедшие годы тот вытянулся и ещё продолжает расти.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, парень. Хотя воспитанный еврейский мальчик, с которым я познакомился, мне нравился больше. Он, знаешь, был таким трогательным мальчуганом, улыбчивым и воспитанным — ну чисто сказка. А вырос…

Шон немного отстраняется, окидывает его взглядом и будто бы даже задумывается:

— Ладно, вырос тоже ничего так. Но рот ему иногда так и хочется вымыть с мылом. Как тебе идейка, а? Думаешь, поможет?

— Верните мне Альфреда и заберите этого оболтуса, — стонет Давид. Как можно привыкнуть к тому, что ты ведёшь себя адекватнее, чем мужик на тридцать лет тебя старше?

* * *

На восемнадцатилетие Давид снова едет в Пуэрто-Вальярта с Ребеккой. Шон начинает писать сообщения сразу после полуночи:

« _С днём рождения, чувак! Не слишком там взрослей, мы все любим своего малыша Брюса. А Альфред особенно, не расстраивай старика_ ».

« _Надеюсь, вы в клубе? Ты пьёшь? Ты вообще умеешь пить? Я бы научил, я в этом спец (И МНОГО В ЧЁМ ДРУГОМ), но ты же не просишь, а навязываться… Пертви не навязываются!_ »

« _Ты решил мне не отвечать? Я от чистого сердца поздравил, между прочим! Я же знаю, что ты проверяешь телефон, мне приходят уведомления о новых фотках в Инстаграме. Кто покупал тебе одежду? Выглядишь как сорокалетка. Приезжай — поедем шопиться_ ».

Давид не отвечает. Шон лайкает каждую его фотку.

— Что там у тебя? — Ребекка наклоняется к нему и кричит, стараясь перекрыть громкую музыку. — Камрен?

Давид кривится и убирает телефон в карман. Тот снова вибрирует. Давид догадывается, кто ему пишет.

— Зря ты так, она хорошенькая, — Ребекка широко улыбается. От неё пахнет водкой и грейпфрутовым соком.

— Я поднимусь в номер, — говорит Давид. — С утра поеду в аэропорт встречать парней, а потом мы сразу на пляж.

— Окей, — Ребекка машет рукой и отворачивается.

По дороге в номер телефон вибрирует дважды. Давид не смотрит. На улице тепло и людно. Где-то смеются. Где-то играет музыка. Где-то что-то празднуют. Навстречу идёт высокая девушка в длинной пышной юбке, такую могла бы носить жительница Готэма. Давид улыбается своим мыслям, девушка смущается и опускает взгляд. Узнала? Нет?

Гостиница совсем близко. Швейцар услужливо открывает дверь, за которой спокойно и прохладно. Давиду на третий этаж. Он включает свет и ложится поверх покрывала. На тумбочке «Американский психопат», раскрытый на шестидесятой странице. Шон смеётся, что в наше время никто не возит с собой бумажные книги. Шон не прав, Давид вот возит.

Телефон снова вибрирует:

« _Ты любишь клубничную начинку? Решили заказать тебе нормальный торт, а не как обычно. 18 лет всё-таки_ ».

« _Не, не будешь отвечать — придётся жрать, что закажут. А уж жрать придётся, я за этим лично прослежу_ ».

Ещё одно сообщение действительно от Камрен. Давид его не открывает: утром, всё утром. А пока он заходит в чат с Шоном и отвечает:

« _Спасибо. Пью. Люблю_ ».

Задумывается, ставит смайл и, отправив, отключает 4G. Интересно, сколько сообщений будет утром?


End file.
